A Bechloe Christmas
by shadowx n shadex
Summary: "You missed" Based on a scene from ELF. Sorry, I just couldn't help it. Merry Christmas everyone! Don't forget to review!


**"****You missed" Based on a scene from ELF. Sorry, I just couldn't help it. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own amy of these characters, not Ruby, Cecil, or Pitch Perfect. Just the plot, and even then that's a bit of a stretch.**

Beca was walking to her very much hated philosophy class when she spotted Chloe across the quad talking with Aubrey. She watched as the two parted ways, presumably to go to their separate classes. It Beca's surprise, Chloe was heading towards the apartment she shared with Aubrey.

Beca frowned at the sight, before deciding to just follow Chloe and see what was up. Afterall, it wasn't everyday that she saw Chloe –going to every class and aces every class- Beale _skip._

Chloe heard the voice – and recognised it- before she heard footsteps, and turned around to see Beca chasing her. Her heart did a flip when she saw the concerned look on Beca's face.

"Hey Beca, don't you have philosophy now?" Chloe smiled at the usually scowling girl.

"Yeah, but don't you usually have one of your medical classes now?" Beca shot back.

"Touche. Although my professor took an early holiday and just excused us from class so I now have the next couple of hours free."

"Lucky. Can I join you? I seriously don't mind if I skip philosophy. And it's the last day of classes!" Beca pled with Chloe in a sing-song voice.

Chloe resisted the urge to smile at Beca's cuteness, and instead frowned at Beca's willigness to skip class. "Beca, no. But I'll meet up with you for lunch."

Beca frowned, but noded in acceptance, "Ok, see you later."

Chloe smiled, "Text me."

Later, Beca was walking out of philosophy class, when she rememberd to text Chloe.

**Beca: Hey, just got out of class. Ready for lunch?**

**Chloe: Sure. Meet u the café?**

**Beca: Def.**

Beca walked over to the café, and through the window she saw Chloe sitting at a table. Beca smiled at the cute Christmas sweater the older girl was wearing.

Beca ordered her panini –hey don't judge, Chloe got her hooked on these things- walked up to Chloe and sat down. "Hey, sup? Why do were looking so glum earlier?"

Chloe frowned, making Beca wonder if she hit a sore spot. "It's nothing important. I just can't go home this year because my program has a workshop right after the holidays, and I need to be here to attend. There isn't enough time for me to go home and get back intime for it."

Beca frowned at Chloe's unhappiness. "Gee Chloe," Beca began awkwardly. "I um, if you want, you could spend Christmas with me and my family. She's coming down this year with my younger brother, so if you want you can stay with us… I mean, only if you want to," Beca ended in a rush.

Chloe laughed at Beca almost stumbling over her words. "Are you sure Beca?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Then if your mom and sister don't mind, I'd love it," Chloe said with a soft smile.

"Great! I mean, that's good… really good."

"Soooo…. I didn't know you had a brother?!" Chloe asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Well…."

Beca and Chloe talked for a few more hours before finally parting for their next classes.

"So Mom, my friend Chloe is going to be spending Christmas with us, cuz she can't go home to her family cuz of her program, and I want her spend Christmas with someone. I know Aubrey is going home, so she's not avaliable to spend it with Chlo, and so…"

"Beca, honey. Long story short, you want to spend the holidays with the girl you have a crush on and are taking advantage of the situation."

"Well, I-if you put it that way," Beca spluttered into the phone, only to hear her mother's laughter.

"Yes Beca darling, Chloe may spend Christmas with us. You know the 'rule'," she joked. "Cecil has to approve of all possible love interests."

"HA HA HA. Very funny Mom, yes I know the rule."

"Anyways honey, we'll be there by the 22nd," she remined Beca. "Yes, Mom. See you then."

_Mini-time skip_

Beca's mother and brother had arrived at 1:30 on the 22nd, and Chloe was ever grateful that they had allowed her to join in on their festivities. Beca's brother Cecil… he was a very sweet kid, intelligent and Chloe could see that she had passed his inspection and gained his approval. For what, Chloe wasn't quite sure.

"Hey Mom, can we watch Elf?" Cecil asked Ms. Lucas, Beca's mother.

"Sure sweetie. Lord knows it's one of the few films your sister will watch with minimal complaint," Ruby Lucas replied with a smile.

Chloe watched as Beca's brother hurried to put the DVD in the machine before Beca came back to the hotel room with the take-out her mother had sent her out for.

Ruby suddenly turned towards Chloe. "Now," she said with a conspiratorially look on her face. "How do feel about my daughter?"

Chloe felt her eyes widen. Her mouth opened and shut. She was sure that she looked like a puffer fish.

"Nevermind, that look tells it all to me. The only thing I ask is that you don't break Beca's heart to badly. Or you'll have to deal with me, or more terrifying, with Cecil," Ruby finished with a faint smile.

Chloe smiled weakly back, "Are my feelings for Beca that obvious?"

"Dude, you're obvious that only someone as thick as Beca couldn't tell."

Both women turned to see Cecil staring at them with the remote in his hand and a look on his face that said 'Duh'. Chloe and Ruby couldn't help but laugh at Cecil's raised eyebrow look.

Beca was cuddling with Chloe on the sofa in the hotel room, watching the end of Elf. Beca looked over to the bed and resisted the urge to laugh. She nudged Chloe and then geustured to the bed. Fast asleep were Ruby and Cecil… obviously Buddy the elf getting Santa's sleigh back into the sky wasn't enough action for them.

Both Chloe and Beca were smiling at the adorable mother-son duo.

Chloe turned to Beca, "Beca, thank you for letting in on your family's holiday celebrations. It was a lot of fun, and it was incredible, and just so wonder. Just…. Thank you."

"Hey," Beca's started softly, "No problem. Mom always says that the holidays are no fun unless you spend it with others." Beca smiled at Chloe.

Without either of them noticing, they faces were slowly moving closer together. Beca gathered her courage and then placed a quick kiss on Chloe's cheek. Beca blushed furiously, and would've stood up, but Chloe's cage of arms prevented her form doing so. Beca looked back at Chloe and saw Chloe's gigantic smile.

"You missed."

"What?" Beca was confused.

"I said you missed." And then Chloe kissed Beca's lips. Beca, startled, quickly got the message and began kissing back.

"Ummm"

Chloe laughed at Beca's face, bright red as a tomato. "I really like you Beca."

"I really like you too, Chloe," Beca said slowly. They smiled, and leaned in to kiss again, when –

FLASH!

Chloe and Beca whipped their head around so fast (Beca wondering how they didn't bonk their heads together), just in time to see Ruby saving the picture of the two of them on her phone, and Cecil smirking at them. "Get a room you two! Or at least out of my sight! Like it's great and all, Beca likes Chloe, Chloe likes Beca, and now you two will probably date. Now please, can we try to sleep?"

"My god Beca, he's as sarcastic as you, if not more." Chloe remarked wonderously. Ruby laughed while Beca scowled, "He is not."

"Yes he is dear, now you two go to sleep, or go back to your dorms." Beca's jaw dropped. Chloe and Ruby both laugh at her expression.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Beca said, and then quickly turned over, evidently going to sleep. Chloe smiled at Beca's lithe form, grabbed a blanket, and snuggled up close to Beca. Mother and son both smile, roll their eyes at the duo, before dropping off the sleep themselves.

Chloe spends the rest of the holidays with Beca and her family. They all have a great time. At times, Cecil makes a remark that makes Beca, Chloe, Ruby, or all three blush. That kid was really something, Chloe decided. And a good relaxing and yet upbeat influence on Beca. Weird, yet fitting for their family, Chloe reflected.

She and Beca decide to give the dating thing a go. On the last day, they both change their Facebook, their Twitter, their Instagram, and any other profile statuses to 'In a Relationship'. Both girls are pleased by the progress they've made in their relationship this break.

"Hey Beca."

"Yes Chloe?"

"Now that I've met your family, the next thing is for you to meet my family for Easter!"

"Wait what?"

Chloe, Ruby and Cecil all have a good laugh at Beca's flabbergausted/ confuseed and slightly afraid face at the thought of meeting the Beale family.

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
